In a Different Light
by icemicearenice
Summary: Follows Parvati and Lavender through their 6th year at Hogwarts. Draco and some blackmail add a twist. RWLB DMPP T for safety
1. Getting Ready

**Chapter One: Getting ready**

Parvati and Lavender were ready for their sixth year at Hogwarts. They had dashed around Diagon Alley, window shopping and buying new gear for the new school year. Each bought new dress robes; Lavender's were a pale blue, and Parvati's were lacy and white.

"Ooooh! Those are beautiful! You should definitely get them!" exclaimed Lavender when she saw Parvati's robes.

"I agree! You know what?" Parvati said, handing over two galleons and six knuts, "These are on me."

Arm in arm, they bounded out of the shop. Their arms were loaded with various shopping bags filled with quills, paper, robes and numerous other items.

"We're getting ice cream! _On me_ this time." decided Lavender.

Parvati shrugged happily, and then quickly ordered the _MEGAfudge_ sundae with twelve different toppings; easily the most expensive item on the menu.

"HEY! No fair!" cried Lavender, but she paid up anyways.

As they sat eating their ice creams, they discussed the upcoming year. The conversation soon veered towards their objectives.

"I want to meet boys." contemplated Lavender.

"That too, but I also want to be _really _fashionable." added Parvati.

"Well… OOO! I have an idea! We need makeup! "

"What's that?"

"My mum is muggle born, so she grew up with it. But it's a muggle thing that makes you prettier." Lavender explained.

"Can't we use spells for that?"

"We probably could, but we aren't allowed to use magic out of school, and we would have to learn the spells. If we want to make a good first impression, we should put on makeup for the first couple of days."

After some thought, Parvati complied, and they decided on traveling by floo. They went into the nearest shop, grabbed some floo powder from their bags and shouted "London!"

Soon they arrived in the fireplace of a dusty, muggy room filled with ancient furniture and delicate, spindly objects. Parvati beckoned for Lavender to come out the door and soon they were in the warm streets of muggle London. Lavender spotted a department store, and she recognized it as one her mother had described.

They wandered around the store, looking with awe at all of the contraptions the muggles had. At last they made it to the makeup department, where they grabbed an armful of makeup each and lugged it over to the checkout counter. That was when they got confused.

"That will be eight pounds" drawled the cashier.

"Uh. Oh." said Parvati. "Um never mind we'll put all this back" and she hurried to put everything back. Lavender followed suit.

They anxiously discussed the matter and decided to put most of it back, and nick the most important ones. Pocketing two eyeliners, two mascaras, lip gloss, blush, and foundation, they lazily sauntered out the door. Outside they sprinted back to the store, shouted "Diagon Alley" into the fireplace, and safely scurried back into their room at the inn.

Two days later, it was time to return to Hogwarts and ride the Hogwarts express. Parvati and Lavender waited anxiously at platform 9 ¾ flattening their skirts and checking their hair. Parvati wore her hair down so that her long, dark brown hair falling gently onto her back. She wore a knee-length, billowy white skirt, with thong sandals and a tight brown tank top that hugged her chest tightly. Lavender, on the other hand, was scantily clad. She wore a strapless pink tube top, even tighter than Parvati's, which bared her tanned midriff, a micro mini skirt that showed off her long legs, and three layers of the makeup she had stolen. As Ron walked, by, she happily noticed, he stopped walking mid-step and his mouth hung slightly ajar.

As they boarded the train they searched for an empty compartment Lavender decided to tell Parvati that she liked Ron.

"What?" Parvati hissed. "Are you sure? Uuggghh! Yucchhh!" she made a gagging noise. "Oh well, if you really like him" she shrugged; then sighed.

They simultaneously sat down in the nearby compartment and immediately began to talk, thus beginning their trip to Hogwarts.

**a/n: this is the first chapter of my first fanfic, so PLEASE read and review . I don't like this one very much and I don't know what to do with it. I wan t the story to be more sophisticated than giggling girls, so I think if I veer off and take one of their POVs it will work. I don't know which one though, it's hard, tell me what you think! PLEASE: I need advice, praise (hopefully), and critique (maybe not too much)! The more reviews I receive the faster I will update I won't start the second chapter until I get at least 3 reviews or unless somebody gives me an ide of whose POV to take. **

**icemicearenice**


	2. At Hogwarts

**a/n: thanx so much for reviewing! I luv y'all sooo much! This time I'll write back to my reviewers, but if I get _too_ many reviews (god forbid that happens lol!) I might not be able to!**

**dreamweaves: **ooo I luv my first reviewer ever!

**quidditchgir13: **Oh, you were right! Draco/Parvati. I don't know how to put them back in character, because JKR doesn't go into much detail about them in the book. I'll try harder. O ya if you like parvati storis read velvet yesterday. Its really good. thanx for saying my fanfic was interesting! I will put it through her eyes. See comment below.

**black-shoes69: **thanks that was sweet. I will keep going.

**IamDarby: **No, it doesn't show your email address on this screen. I luv you even more! Im on ur favorite stories list. U rok!

**Note to all: romance will be w/ Parvati (Ron + Lavender) and I will switch off Lavender Parvati. I updated soon cuz of all my wonderful reviews! They really make you(me) feel good. BTW, I will be making the title relevant by sprinkling it around the story. It has something to do with the "moral" **

**O ya, disclaimer: **I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter (I wish!) just this plot. (Big whoop)

**Chapter Two: At Hogwarts**

Lavender's POV:

I couldn't believe it when I saw Ron at Platform 9 ¾. I had never really noticed him before, but this year I saw him in a new light. His height was definitely impressive; it made him seem like he could protect me better. Flaming red, his hair was adorable yet manly at the same time. For some reason I couldn't get him off my mind during the train ride.

"Parvati, have you noticed Ron!" I asked.

"Well, yes of course I have. He's in Gryffindor, isn't he?" she muttered distractedly, concentrating on her chocolate frog.

"You don't have to get your knickers in a twist! I was just asking." I replied tartly, and accepted grudgingly that she didn't want to talk.

I thought a bit longer about what I should do. I knew that I liked him, but I couldn't do anything until I consulted Parvati. I tried again.

"So are you alright, anything bothering you? About Ron I mean. You don't _dislike _him do you?" I said quietly, which she hopefully considered sympathetic.

"No, it's not that. I just feel like I'm missing something. I'm longing for something. Someone. Maybe, I dunno." She sighed, just as a shadow passed over the compartment doors.

" Feeling lovesick? How pathetic." Scoffed a voice that I immediately recognized as Draco Malfoy.

"Ughh. Please leave us alone and stay out of our personal lives." I retorted, getting up to close the compartment door. He held it open, smirking.

"You're such idiots" he said, giving us one last sneer before walking into a nearby compartment.

"I'm sorry Parvati. Did he bother you? Because he's a total git and-"

"No. It's alright. I'm just being moody. But he _is_ a total git." She said giving me a small smile.

"Yes. I agree. Did you see what he did to Harry and _Ron_ last year?" I began excitedly; happy to see she was back in a talking mood.

"I know! _Weasly is our king _really was just"…… and so it went. We talked for the whole train ride wholly abusing Malfoy, his cronies, and Snape. Unfortunately, I couldn't get Ron off my mind and I felt a great urge to talk to him. I just wanted to get to know him a little, and snog. _Snog!_ I could just visualize his long arms around me holding me close, his lips on mine, his tongue…. I stopped before I got ahead of myself. I knew I had to do something. I should tell Parvati, that's what!

When we got outside the cold air nipped at my skin, and I pulled my robe around me. I _knew_ I should have worn more than a miniskirt under my robes! Parvati, I saw, seemed equally cold, so I seized the opportunity to drag her into the nearest horseless carriage and sit her down directly in front of me.

"Parvati, I need to tell you something." I took a breath. "I think I like Ron."

Her sneaky smile grew until it turned into a full-on grin.

"I knew something was up!" She said slowly, suppressing her glee. "The way he stared at you at the platform. And how you couldn't stop mentioning him on the train.." she clapped her hands happily. "You would make a great couple!" She said, standing up to move next to me.

The carriages stopped abruptly, causing Parvati to fly backwards into the carriage wall. I started laughing hysterically. She did too. Our fit of laughter carried us on through the great hall, to our benches, and _nearly_ into the sorting.

"Agglebrook, Garth" called Professor McGonagall as a small boy stepped up to the chair. I sniggered. Parvati giggled. I let out a small laugh. We started another giggle -fit.

"_Agglebrook_! What kind name is that?" I laughed. "_Garth_, what kind of name-"

"Miss, Brown, Miss Patil!" cried Professor McGonagall shrilly, "Would you please _be quiet?_"

We stopped immediately. The sorting continued and the meal began uneventfully. Just as I had just began to gnaw on a chicken leg, Harry Potter burst into the room, soaked in blood. I stopped eating my chicken leg, and Parvati stopped mid-bite on her  
Yorkshire pudding, allowing some of it to dribble down her chin. Harry quickly scurried back to our table, hoping nobody would notice. Personally, I think he did a rotten job.

"Gods, Parvati! Is he alright?" I gasped.

"I dunno! Wow that's gross. I can't look, I have a gag reflex." Answered Parvati, making a barfing noise.

"Ooh, sorry. I didn't know." I muttered apologetically. I started up again on my chicken leg, and continued on it even when it was still a bone. By the end of the meal, I had half a chicken bone with a few teeth marks on it.

Dumbledore's speech was nerve rattling. I got nervous, because Parvati and Padma almost didn't come back to school this year because of everything he was telling us. When the meal was over ("Pip, pip!"), I took no time in dragging Parvati up the stairs into the dormitories before anyone else. We went through the common room and straight through to our room.

"Look, Parvati. I'm sorry, that speech was…"she cut me off.

"It's alright Lav. It's not your fault." She replied meekly.

"Everything will be better tomorrow. Let's get to bed." I put my hand on her shoulder and led her to her bed.

"Yeah, everything will be better tomorrow……" she said as she fell asleep in her robes. I felt the year hadn't come off on the _best _foot, as I had hoped, but tomorrow would be better.

I put on my nightgown and went to sleep, dreaming about Hogwarts, Death Eaters, And _Ron._

**a/n yayy! I'm done! Isn't it great I don't leave it as a cliff hanger? Yes it is! Yayy! **

a gag reflex is a thing where when you see something gross, you barf, or make this weird barfing noise (trust me, I have one)


	3. In the Bathroom

Disclaimer: I don't own no nothing! Except this here plot.

**a/n Thanx for your wonderful reviews and quidditchgirl13 and greenfly! I wish I got more reviews though! Please anyone who reads this review! Review! Tell other people to review! This chapter will be (mainly) Parvati and have more to do with Draco and the real plot. Lavender chaps are probably going to be space fillers (maybe). I don't know if I should put in neutral chapters too. Oh well, here goes nothing:**

**Chapter three: In the Bathroom**

Parvati's POV:

I woke up this morning with feelings of mingled excitement and dread. Classes were about to start, but they were _new _classes, and there were completely _new _things I would have to deal with. I didn't know if we were going to learn more defense spells… in fact, I didn't know _anything _about this year. Lavender seemed better about it. She found it in her to giggle loudly when Ron stole a Fanged Frisbee from a fourth year. Of course, she insisted she was just as nervous as me.

When I came downstairs to breakfast I was jumpy and nervous, I hardly ate a thing. Everybody else seemed happy enough; _nobody_ seemed down, nobody except… Draco Malfoy. He had a sick sort of grayish tinge to his skin, and his piercing silver-blue eyes were a duller grey. He seemed withdrawn from the conversation, and so I decided to look into it: without Lavender. Yes, Lavender had enough on her mind, with Ron and all, so Malfoy should be my problem. But she was still my best friend, so I decided to talk.

"Are you excited to find out your schedule?" I asked. I noticed Professor McGonagall coming down the aisle.

"Yeth, ob cuurze. Wob abob oo?" she spat, sending her mouthful of food everywhere.

"Taking after Ron, are, you?" I asked, suppressing a loud giggle. My mood was immediately better.

"Heeeyyy!" grumbled Lavender, glancing hopefully (I think) in Ron's direction.

"I wonder if Firenze is teaching this year! Remember him?" I said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah! You fancy him, don't you? You mention him all the time!" she squealed.

"No I don't! I NEVER talk about him. – Professor? Is Firenze teaching Divination again this year?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"He and Professor Trelawny are dividing classes between them this year. The sixth year is being taken by Professor Trelawny." She said tartly.

"Oh, yes, I understand." I replied, slightly crestfallen.

I remained quiet and withdrawn until Divination, where I realized that it was _just school. _Same as it always was. When class started, Lavender and I acted as we always do. The period flew by, as did the rest of the day. In fact, the next few weeks just flew right by me, what with all my classes, homework, and Lavender gushing about Ron's every move, comment, sneeze and breath. It was sickening.

Lavenders POV:

"Parvati! Quidditch tryouts are today! Can we go? Ron will be there!" I told Parvati pleadingly.

I would never get Ron to notice me if I just giggled and looked at him a lot. I had to act as if I was interested in what _he _was interested in. Quidditch.

As we walked down to the Quidditch pitch, we discussed Ron. I told her of my plan to get him to notice me, worried that he wouldn't. Parvati was worried that I was getting obsessed. Of course, when Ron passed by, Parvati nudged me encouragingly. I gave Ron a wide, hopefully seductive, smile. Because of its powerful results (Ron started swaggering insanely), I firmly decided to try again later. I patiently waited through the chaser and beater tryouts, and as Ron's turn neared, I finally made my move.

"Good luck!" I called, exactly as Ron mounted his Cleansweep Eleven. I then covered my face in my hands, seeing everyone staring at me. Parvati looked at me consolingly, and I dragged her off the stands with me.

Parvati's POV:

After the Quidditch tryouts, Lavender became slightly more subdued, and the two weeks until Hogsmeade passed pleasantly. Classes were difficult, and homework overwhelming, but it was all doable. Hogsmeade was my light at the end of the tunnel, and Saturday I reached the light. I admit, it was a very windy and cold light, but it was the light, nevertheless.

"Parvati! Let's go! We should get there before it's too late! I need to get back this afternoon to do some homework for Flitwick!" I called to Lavender, who was still putting on some of the eyeliner we got in muggle London.

"Bloody Hell! I'm out! I just used up the last stub of it! Ugghhh!" She stomped out of the bathroom, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. One of her eyes was perfectly lined and mascara-d , while the other was bare. She looked like someone had punched her.

"Maybe you're better off without any. Here. _Scourgify!_" Her eye was immediately clean.

"When we get back, we can go to the library and look for makeup spells" I said reassuringly. "You look fine."

We made our way to Hogsmeade slowly, as the blistering cold and snow ate at our skin and stung our eyes. When we finally got there, we went straight to the three broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers each. My first was gone in three seconds flat; the second I took my time on. We then went to Honeydukes, and stuffed ourselves even more, and then to a robe store, where I bought a scarf.

"And you'll need it too! It looks like the storm has picked up!" Laughed Lavender as we walked out the store and into the evil, horrible cold of outside.

" I need to look at some quills, Parvati, will you come with me to look at them?" she asked suddenly as we walked past the Quill and parchment shop.

"Sorry Lav, I need to get back up to Hogwarts, I'm really behind on homework." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, that's alright. I wanted to stay here a little longer anyways. To... umm… you know, get more candy." She replied hurriedly. I, obviously, could see right through her; she wanted to catch Ron alone, without me to hold her back. I replied by simply nodding, and began making my way up to the castle. Filch wasted ten minutes on my time ("Why would anyone come back in _early_ -_without_ their friends, huh?") so I was immensely relieved when I made it inside. Before I got to the library, I realized that I needed to put away everything I had bought from Hogsmeade. As I reached the sixth floor, I heard a noise coming from a bathroom down the hall.

"Leave me alone! I don't need you here! Stupid ghost!" came a deep voice, sounding distressed.

"Oh! Fine! Come in here and just leave me in the dark! I see how it is!" Replied a high, distressed sounding female voice.

I peeked around the corner of the door, just as Malfoy was coming out. I was about to take a step, when the door slammed into my face.

"What the hell was that! #$ !" I screamed, kicking him in especially sensitive place.

"#$!" he said, copying me, "Come here!" and he grabbed me by the robe, dragging me into the nearest room.

"What did you hear?" he demanded.

I decided to take a chance. "Everything."

"Damn!" he cursed, "You are not to repeat that to anyone! ANYONE!" he bellowed loudly, his voice reverberating in the room.

I saw he was not to be messed with, but I decided to mess with him anyway.

"What's going to make me keep my mouth shut?" I asked coolly.

"This!" he hissed, pointing his wand at my throat.

"Well, if you kill me_ after_ I tell everyone, it won't make much of a difference, will it?" I said.

He stared at me for a minute seething; his chest heaving. Finally he replied. "Fine then, what do you want?"

I thought. I couldn't publicly humiliate him, because then people would talk. And I didn't want to hurt him (badly). I needed personal gain.

"I want you to do my homework for me." I said. I knew he couldn't do all of it, but just for the hardest classes. Hmmm….. Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark arts. No, Snape knew his writing too well. Charms. Yes. Transfiguration and Charms.

"For Transfiguration and Charms. I'll practice the spells, you write the essays. And if they don't get an 'O', then I blab." I decided.

For some reason, Malfoy smirked. "You expect me to give you 'O' essays for _two _classes? Yeah right."

"Fine, just for transfiguration. But we'll meet two days before the essay is due and you have to watch me edit it." This was final. It wasn't _that _ bad of a deal. He just had twice as much transfiguration homework.

"Fine!" He sneered, but looked the pale green color he looked on the first morning. Slamming the door behind him, he left for the dungeons.

"I'll see you next Tuesday!" I called after him. Happily, I went to the common room, realizing that I only had charms to work on.

As I snuggled in my favorite reading chair though, I began to wonder what he was really up to…..

**a/n: Yayy! I' m done! That was long! But also a cliffie. Not an evil cliffie because you already know what he was doing, unless (shame on you) you haven't read the sixth book yet! Anyways, I'm leaving for a camping trip next week, so you won't have another chappie until august! So sorry (that's why the chapter is long). But if I find that I have at least 20 reviews (I know that's a lot to ask, but it's a whole week!) , then I will update _really_ fast, with a long chapter! Anyways, I hope yoyu enjoy, but REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	4. Breezy Days

**a/n : Yayy chapter four is here! Thanx for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update…. I hardly got ANY reviws! That's what you get! Muahaa haa haa. Next time you need to review more… Shame on you!**

**Breezy Days**

Lavenders POV:

I came back to the common room just to find Parvati sitting by the fire with a smug smile on her face. She also had a hint of curiosity and concern. (I'm her best friend. I can read her face well).

"Parvati! Why aren't you doing your homework?" I scolded.

" I don't have any, that's why." She answered back softly, as if in disbelief.

"What! You left Hogsmeade forty five minutes ago, and it takes fifteen minutes to get up here…" I calculated the numbers in my head "You only had half an hour to do your work! You cuold have only finished Flitwick's in that amount of time!" I said shrilly, there was something going on.

"What have you been doing?"

Parvati's POV:

I blanked out when she asked me that question. Lavender was my best friend! I should be able to tell her everything. I could envision us discussing the matter, giggling. But I also knew that this was a private matter. I just _couldn't_ do it. Nor could I think of an excuse that would fool her. I decided to tell her a half truth.

"I'm sorry Lavender, this is just a private matter! I'm really, really sorry."

Parvati closed and opened her eyes, then looked at me sadly. She then turned away and walked up the stairs.

Needless to say, we didn't talk all night.

_Later_

I firmly believed that no matter what, I wouldn't tell Lavender. She, after giving me a few days of the silent treatment, came to her senses, and we became friends again.

Meanwhile, my homework load was always lighter than it would have been without Draco's help. As he promised, I always got an 'O' on my transfiguration essays. Lavender was in awe, and slightly suspicious, but she was also distracted with Ron, so her accusations were easy to handle.

My days were breezy; life was good. There was no way anything could go wrong.

**Well that was a cliffie, and a short, uneventful chapter, but school has started, and I'm a freshman (yayy!) so I won't be able to update. Maybe when I get my first break, I'll write one then. For now, though, I'm taking a break. I still want my 20 reviews though, People! It would be helpful to me if you could get other people to review me, or mention me in your bio, or something! For some reason I love to get the opinions of total strangers bye!**


	5. The Conversation

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that I actually own all this? I own Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and The publishing company? ALL OF IT! I even own JK Rowling! Yes, I know… hard to believe. wakes up NOOO! (Starts to cry)

**A/n all of my loyal reviewers are probably jumping up and down. (Or at least I envision that I have people staring at their computers all day, praying that I update). Anyways, I have been totally preoccupied with school (high school, might I add), and I fell like my time off was well deserved. I also wrote another, short, crappy fanfic, but I deleted it, because I realized that it really was a short, crappy fanfic. Also, just because I'm lazy, I've decided not to follow alo9ng perfectly with the book, at least not for this chapter... Sorry! Oh well here goes nothing (I hope it's not too short!):**

**Chapter five: The Conversation**

Lavenders POV:

I'm pissed. Really pissed. How could Parvati just leave me hanging? I'm her best friend! It was a private matter, I know, but STILL, I should be in on these things. Yeah, yeah, I've started talking to her, but secretly I'm holding a grudge against her.

Although, more important than harboring my grudge, onto what really matters: I think RON WEASLY likes me. Yes, I know what you're thinking 'Ron Weasly? The tall, pale, and handsome? He's much too cool for Lavender!' but no! It's true. I have been talking to him more and more frequently, and just the way he looks at me, its just….. sigh great.

But talking to him has become a big distraction from my studies, which I've not been too successful with. Divination is fun, but Professor Trelawney is beginning to seem, a little…. out of it. Poor thing, I think she's still traumatized from that horrid Professor Umbridge. And DADA is getting impossibly hard. Just this morning, I nearly had a nervous breakdown.

Snapes POV:

"Lavender! You idiot! Why can't you even perform this simple spell without speaking?" I roared. Lavender Brown has got to be the stupidest students I've ever had, not including Harry, Ron and…_Neville_. I could not wait until this yearn was over… my students were a pain.

"Thirty inches on why the Unforgivable Curses can be used against your enemies, and why they were outlawed." I called.

"Awww… professor!" Lavender groaned.

"Detention!" I replied cruelly. Unconsciously, I smirked.

Parvati's POV:

Lavender came complaining to me after Defense Against the Dark Arts today. She should have known better not to complain to Snape… Although he was simply horrid

"Awww…. Parvati! This is _SO_ unfair! He gave me detention for no reason at all!" she whined.

"When do you have it?" I questioned absently, giving her no sympathy whatsoever.

She sighed. "You're so inconsiderate! Why don't you treat me the way you used to? Remember that one time-" I cut her off.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I have to go soon! Class starts in a few minutes!" I said quickly, not wanting her to get a roll on whatever she was going to tell me. I headed down the hall.

"It's tonight, by the way!" she called after me. Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. I could meet Draco tonight, while Lavender was in detention with Snape. I could also discuss with him what his little secret that I "discovered" was. Yes… YES! I laughed manically and rubbed my hands together evilly, earning a few odd glances from students passing by me.

Later that night

Parvati's POV:

"Ughh, well. I have to go to Snape's detention now." said Lavender disgustedly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I'll walk you down to the dungeons." I said emotionlessly. "Yeah, and Snape is _such_ an idiot." I added for emphasis.

"Yeah," she said "maybe Ron will be there!" she said after a moment of deep contemplation.

We walked down to the dungeons silently, arm in arm. Words were just not necessary. I almost felt guilty, knowing after this moment of bonding, that I would be betraying her by sneaking off to continue doing what was making Lavender mad at me in the first place.

After I dropped Lavender off, I snuck back up to the sixth floor and met Draco in the room of requirement.

"Hello, Patil." He said, smirking.

"Malfoy. What the hell are you smirking at me for? I haven't done anything to make you mad." I stated, aggravated.

"Hmmm… I wonder?" he said very sarcastically. "Could it _maybe_ be that you are blackmailing me, and I have to give you 'O' essays for Transfiguration?"

"Whatever. I _meant_ nothing since then. Anyways, down to business." I said wearily, not sure if I could take much more of it.

"Oh, yes, we have some _business _to take care of." He winked, and I noticed a gleam in his eye.Not just a happy gleam, but a naughty gleam, if you know what I mean. (Lavender gets that gleam whenever she talks about Ron.)

"You're such a perv!" I shouted. _So _nasty. It sickens me.

"_Oh, _a little grumpy, are we? No need to be mean, I'm just having a little fun." He said, with an agitated smirk on his face.

"Well, when somebody sexually harasses me, I think I have a _right_ to be grumpy." I said, starting to get angry.

"Well you see Parvati…" he said, advancing at me, "Its not harassment if it's wanted." He purred.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed.

"I need a break from some of the stress I've been going through, and I think you can help me relieve that stress." He said threateningly.

"Hell no! I will NEVER do that. Especially not with you!" I shouted.

"Fine, fine, you filthy muggle loving idiot. I should have known you weren't worthy of me." He spat, pushing me backwards.

"Well, I _have _to tell you this, because this is a meeting, and **I** am blackmailing **you. **I have another transfiguration essay due in two weeks. It's supposed to be 28 inches long, so it's not _too _bad. It needs to be good though." I said crisply, hoping to end this discussion as soon as possible. Then I decided to punish him for being so rude to me.

"Oh yeah, I also have a charms essay due next week. You can do that too." I added, turning around to leave the room.

"Not so fast!" he said, grabbing me by the shoulder. That wasn't part of our deal!"

" Well you were rude to me, so I'm going to punish you for it. You need learn not to disrespect me." I explained matter-of-factly. I started to head for the door again.

"You are not going to get away with this, you whore." He yelled.

**a/n Ok, so I'm not quite sure, but I have just had a stroke of brilliance an I thought of a really interesting twist to the story, but its kind of extreme. I'm not sure if I should have it keep following Lavender and Parvati through the year, or if I should take the twist idea (it probably has to do with kidnapping : ). So in your reviews, which I'm _sure_ there will be many of, tell me what you think I should do, because I'm not too sure.**


End file.
